1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the stabilization of radiolabeled compounds, such as amino acids and nucleosides, and more particularly, to stabilization of such compounds without adulteration thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An increasing number of radiolabeled compounds are being used in research, for medical diagnosis, and various other areas. However, the radiolytic decomposition of such compounds has been a constant problem. Without the addition of some type of stabilizer, a solution of such a compound may become unusable due to decomposition within a matter of weeks or less. This radiolytic decomposition of such compounds has been studied extensively. For example, the radiation chemistry of amino acids is reviewed in an article by J. Liebster and J. Kopeldova, Radiation Biol., 1, 157 (1964). In spite of this knowledge, the stabilizers presently available suffer from the disadvantage of being soluble in the solutions used to store the radiolabeled compounds, thereby adulterating such solutions and the radiolabled compounds stored therein.
The synthesis and use of polystyrene supported reagents for solid phase peptide preparation is known in the prior art. R. B. Merrifield, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 85, 2149 (1963); Crowley et al, Accts. Chem. Res., 9, 135 (1976); G. R. Stark (1971), Biochemical Aspects of Reactions on Solid Supports, Academic Press, N.Y. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,293 and 4,029,706 describe thiohydrocarbon polymers and their use as borane chelaters. However, neither the synthesis nor use of the compounds of the present invention is described in any of the above.